The Fall of the Old Republic
by Commander 'Dash' 228
Summary: The aftermath of the Jedi Civil War left thousands more dead, and a small number of Jedi left. The Jedi can do nothing as the Sith ravage the Galaxy. Can the Republic Army succeed? HaloSW crossover.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Star Wars.**

**The Fall of the Old Republic**

Prologue

Blasting out of hyperspace, three Republic Capital ships and dozens of fighters coming to an abrupt halt, before splitting apart to shorten damage radius on one another if one of them happened to be destroyed. Several dozen more Republic fighters exited hyperspace with a highly damaged Capital ship. The damaged one was the _Wrangler_, one of the most powerful Republic ships. The other three were: _The Yanker, Oppulent, _and the _Kleeko._

The four ships and their fighters were to go to the Outer Rim world of Reman Hok, filed with the fowl beats called Terenteks, the Jedi's Predator. Their mission; to kill all Terentek on Reman Hok. The only Jedi coming on the ship were probably dead onboard the _Wrangler. _

"This is the _Oppulent _calling the _Wrangler. _Do you copy, over?" the General onboard the _Oppulent_ called on the ships COM.

Static filled the next transmission. "This (static) _Wrang_ (static) Jedi have been (static) Do whatever (static) (explosion heard in background) RUN! (COM blows up) The General on the _Oppulent_ ran to look out at one of the back windows, only to see a Sith Interdictor ship boarding the damaged _Wrangler_.

"Sir!" one of the pilots yelled charging into the room. "We have received a written message on our computer. There are ordering us to fire upon their ship and destroy the Sith onboard."

General Gathern stood there, his hands behind his back. He stared at the pilot, and charged towards the bridge. He stopped in front of the computer, and without a doubt, it was from General Lann. "Hmm. It looks like it was written quickly, but of course it was. Alright. Fire all guns on the _Wrangler_. While you're at it, annihilate that Interdictor ship!" The two main guns on the_ Oppulent_ aimed at their own ship. They both let off two shots from each turret.

"What the hell are you doing Gathern? That's own ship you're firing upon you know!" General Jappiers of the _Yanker_ yelled over the COM.

"Didn't you get that transmission from the _Wrangler?" _Gathern replied, pushing back his messy black hair.

"Yes I did, but they didn't say to kill them!" Jappiers argued whilst the firing continued on the _Wrangler_.

"Jappiers! Just shut up and blow up that Interdictor ship before you lose another kill!" Gathern blurted out, as the _Wrangler _began to blow up. The Bridge on the _Wrangler_ seemed to light up with a very bright light just before the Engines exploded. Then, the hull lit up with a bright yellow, as the bunks flew into space. After that, the Bridge lit up with the light again, and exploded, blowing thousands of debris into space.

"Sir, this is General Ivohan of the _Kleeko_. We are commencing firing on the second Interdictor ship." Ivohan replied, as calmly as he always was, even though they had just lost several comrades on the _Wrangler._

"You will have no help until me and Jappiers destroy this one. Hold them off, and DO NOT let them get close. Have the fighters engage their fighters. Hold them at all costs Ivohan!" Gathern shouted, as the _Oppulent_ engaged the Interdictor ship.

In minutes, the Interdictor ship was no more. "Alright, swing this baby around, and engage that second Interdictor ship! Release the last of our fighters!" Gathern commanded, putting his hat back on, as the Bridge lit up with cheers and whistles. "Calm your asses down, boys! We have lost an important ship today. DO NOT forget them." Gathern stammered, losing his balance as the ship swung around with such speed, you would've thought that twenty Swoop Bikes crashed into their sides.

Ivohan was doing quite well, and for good reason. General Ranop Ivohan was **_the best_** General the Republic had. Even on the ground, General Ivohan was unmatched for his commands that always led his men to victory. While fighting a small army of Dark Jedi, Ivohan won the battle with 10 casualties, all due to his tactics to get to their weakness. Their back. "Jesus Ivohan! I thought you'd save us some Sith to kill!" Jappiers spat over the COM.

"Calm it down rookie. There's plently left for the three of us. Happy killing!" Ivohan sighed. General Haik Jappiers was the newest General to the Republic. And, as many people have said, the dumbest. He throws his men into situations that he needs Gathern or Ivohan to get him out of it. He went into battle with a small group of Sith soldiers, and just threw his men at them. He lost half of his group to a group of 20 Sith. (Yeah, he's that bad.)

Gathern hovered over the computer while the computer man typed commands to the computer in the Hangar, and to the Bunks. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Tell the men still at the Bunks to get their asses to the remaining fighters, and get out there. They are not to engage the Interdictor, just the fighters." General Taiop Gathern was the youngest General, but had been a General for several years. At 17 on a trip on a Capital ship with his father, they ran into Trandoshan Bounty Hunters in deep space. A shot into the Bridge, knocked over a tall computer, killing his father. Gathern single handedly destroyed the Trandoshan ship. At 19, he was recruited into the republic as a General in the Republic army.

"General Gathern, have your men form up with mine. We need to stick together on these fighters." Ivohan commanded, as the man on the computer immediately typed that to the Hangar, and Bunk computers. The fighters then took off after receiving the transmission, and formed up with Ivohan's fighters along the side of the _Kleeko. _

The Interdictor's Bridge lit up with the same light that the _Wrangler_ did before exploding. The Bridge blew up, and fell and went into the atmosphere of Reman Hok, before exploding on one of the high mountains on the planet. "Alright Ivohan and Jappiers. Lets get on that planet already!" Gathern ordered, as they all began a slow descent to the planet.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Star Wars.**

**The Fall of the Old Republic**

Chapter 1

"Ivohan, Jappiers, have your men come to the center of our "formation" here." Gathern said over his COM to the _Kleeko_ and the _Yanker_. The ships were supposed to make a square formation on the planet, but with the _Wrangler_ gone, the ships created three sided nearly squared shape. The doors to all three ships opened, and hundreds of Republic soldiers emptied their ships. They created a rectangle, form the three ships, and outwards.

"This isn't going to be easy Gathern." Jappiers hissed. "All the Jedi were onboard the _Wrangler._ They should've been on mine. Thanks to stupid old Lann, we have NO Jedi." Gathern turned to Jappiers, his eyes burning with anger. He grasped Jappiers neck and lifted him an inch or two.

"What nerve you have of calling him stupid. You are THE WORST General in the Republic. Had they been on **_your_** ship, they would've been blasted to Hell! They attacked Lann because they knew he had the Jedi!" Gathern snarled at Jappiers.

"Taiop! Let him go!" Ivohan ordered. Gathern released him.

Gathern got in Jappiers face as he gasped. "You're lucky Ivohan is here, or you would probably be dead right now." Gathern spat in his face.

"Alright men!" Ivohan yelled loud enough for all to hear. "We have an important mission to accomplish! The Terenteks have been spreading across the galaxy. This… this rocky mountain like terrain is suitable for those scums. They will hide in the shadows, and pop out when you least expect. It takes three Jedi to take out a Terentek easily. Seeing as that we have NO Jedi left, it is up to us to accomplish this mission. This is their home world, and if they can "sense" it under attack, they will come crawling back, and get their asses killed as they come! Lose a squad mate, do not even check to see if they are still breathing if we are under attack by- oh lets say- twenty of Terenteks. That COULD happen, so ALWAYS stay on your guard, and ALWAYS have your gun ready. We will not leave this planet until we have whipped them all out."

"But sir? If we are supposed to kill them all here, why not just blow up the planet?" a soldier asked.

"A good question, but Gathern will take it." Ivohan answered.

"I will?" Gathern asked. Ivohan nodded. "Ok. The reason for this is because we want them ALL to come. If we just destroy this planet they will "sense" that their planet has been destroyed, and won't come here. If we just attack it, they'll come back, and we can eliminate them all. We have 10 thousand men here, so we can easily win this."

"But, what if there are different things on this planet? What if there are different Terenteks that can withstand bullets or grenades?" a different soldier asked.

Ivohan answered. "Well, that is why we have ground machines in the ships. If we could have sixty volunteers to pilot these machines, we will have quite the force against these scum." Sixty men raised their hands, and were sent back to the ships. There were twenty in each hangar.

The machines were called _Fachiles_. They were new weapons to the Republic Army, that were as twice as big as Star fighters and could pack quite a wallop. The two powerful guns on the legs shot blasts powerful enough to destroy a group of eighty Sith in one shot, if they were packed together. The guns on the legs could whirl around to attack anything behind them as well. The cannot shoot upwards, but can shoot downwards.

"ALRIGHT MEN! FORM UP!" Ivohan shouted. The men got back in a line of 30 each row. Thirty of the _Fachiles_ stayed in the back, while the other thirty joined the three Generals at the front.

"Time to kill us some Terenteks. Gathern mumbled as they marched out towards a forest.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Star Wars or Halo**

**The Fall of the Old Republic**

Chapter 2: The New Threat

The army marched through the forest, scanning their surroundings. Gathern made a look of disgust when he noticed a dead Jedi sprawled on the ground, insides torn out. "Halt!" Gathern yelled over the open COM channel. "Ivohan, take a look at this." Ivohan strode over to him, and stared at the dead Jedi.

"Strange..." Ivohan started. "This Jedi not only has had his guts torn out, but he seems to have blaster shots all over his body. He lifted the Jedi's arm. "And here, looks like a slice from a sword. He began to pick up the Jedi's leg to examine it, when chaos ensued.

Three Terenteks launched themselves from the forest, into the _Fachiles_. Three were knocked off their feet, the pilots dragged out, when the others opened fire. The three Terenteks dropped, but then a sniper shot from a cliff to the Southeast penetrated a _Fachiles_ "face", killing the pilot inside. Then several more sniper rounds came from the cliff, killing seven more _Fachiles _pilots. "What the hell?" Jappiers shouted, the fear obvious in his voice. "Snipers on a Terentek planet?"

"TAKE COVER!" Ivohan shouted. Ivohan stepped behind a fallen _Fachiles_, and brought up his sniper rifle. The _Fachiles _started to fire upon the cliff, but fell extremely short. Ivohan spotted one sniper, and opened fire. The sniper had a long snout like face, and was extremely tall, with giant eyes. Immediatly after the sniper's head was blown off, the other snipers turned their attention to the soldiers. They sniped one after another, but Ivohan was starting to shorten them as fast as he could.

Ivohan took a glance to his left, and was thrown to the ground by an even taller monster. It too had an elongated snout, but carried an assault weapon. It brought up a gun he'd never seen before. He never saw it shoot the gun too, because Gathern blasted it in the back of the head. Ivohan nodded a thanks to Gathern, as he and his men slowly made their way towards the cliff. Ivohan took one look at Jappiers, who was looking like he was about to soil himself, and said, "Jappiers! Get your rear in gear and cover me." Jappiers paid no attention to the command and lept into the forest, running to who knows where. _If you ever come back. _ Ivohan thought. _I'll strangle you myself. _

Gathern and his men had made it to the foot of the cliff when the monsers with the Assault weapons appeared out of thin air. When they fired their guns it let out a blue plasma like shot, and melted a soldiers face off. One shot went right above Gethern's head, and tiny rocks hit him. He opened fire with his Blaster Carbine, which only put a bright light over the monsters body. _An energy shield?_ He though, as he continued to fire. Then creatures, about the size of a ten year old popped out of the forest, and opened fire with little pistols, much like the ones the big guys carried. His soldiers immeditly opened fire to the new threat, and found out the little bastards were weak, and died in about two shots anywhere. The big ones charged even closer, and one based a soldier over his head, crushing his skull in. Gathern was then standing an inch in front of one, and it tried to bash his head in, but he sidstepped, and fed it his Carbine.

Jappiers ran faster each second, but they were still after him. Moments after he had abandoned Ivohan, HUGE monsters with metal plates all over them, charged after him. On their right arms, HUGE guns were mounted, and then fired them every few seconds. One of them went WAY ahead of him, and he saw what the damage did. It had completely melted the patch of forest away. They also had huge, sharp spines of their backs. Jappiers managed a glance behidn him, and collided with a tree. He scrambled back up, and managed to gather himself. He raised his rocket launcher, and fired. It blew one of the monsters head off, orange blood staining the ground. He fired again, and got one right in the gut. He tried to reload, but another one of the monsters rammed into him, knocking him twenty feet away. He lay in the grass, gasping for air, and manged to stand back up. He raised up his blaster rifle, and fired. The bolts pinged off the armor, but one lucky shot got it in the neck, killing it. Jappiers dropped back down on the ground, and cried silently.


End file.
